1. Field of the Invention
This apparatus relates to liquid applicators in general and, in particular, to a device for selectively uncapping the applicator tip of a liquid applicator in response to manual pressure and for automatically recapping the liquid applicator in the absence of said manual pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Absorbent or wick tipped liquid applicators are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Typical of such devices are the now common nylon tipped writing pen or the felt tipped markers often used for both writing and highlighting. Some glues are often kept in wick tipped containers. Additionally, liquid shoe polishes may be stored and applied from applicators including a sponge top wick.
One of the major problems associated with such prior art devices is the difficulty of keeping them securely capped when not in use. Often, during the course of use, the user will forget to recap the applicator, or the user may keep the cap off the applicator for a long period of time without recapping. Or, the cap may be defective in some manner. The capping problem, in turn, leads to undesired evaporation of the liquid. Evaporation not only depletes the liquid supply in the body of the reservoir, but it often leaves a hard residue on the surface of the applicator tip, thereby reducing its pliability and absorbency. In order to overcome this problem, a means was sought which would automatically recap a liquid applicator between applications. Additionally, a means was sought whereby the user could uncap and cap the applicator tip with the pressure of just one hand.
There are some relevant references in the prior art to mechanisms for protecting the tip of a liquid applicator. A common example is the retractable ball point pen.
Fallows, British Pat. No. 118,130 dated Aug. 22, 1918 discloses a fountain pen having a split cap. The cap automatically opens by sliding the pen forward into the writing position. Lo Curto, U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,160 discloses a fountain pen protector where the writing tip of the fountain pen is protected by a trap door type of lid.
The use of split fingers to protect a liquid tip is disclosed by Koeln U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,820. In that patent, the fingers surround the writing tip of a ball point pen and are spread by the forward movement of the tip carrying apparatus.
Crane, U.S. Pat. No. 207,256 and Mureau U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,451 disclose mechanisms for selectively exposing a brush tip then withdrawing that tip into a protective enclosure. Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 602,806 discloses a spring loaded mechanism for withdrawing a sponge tipped liquid applicator into a protected cavity.
While the foregoing prior art appears to be relevant with respect to the present invention it does not disclose or in any way render obvious the unique features of the invention.